The present invention concerns a modular air supply system, in which a number of air treatment and air distribution modules are arranged in connection with a base unit.
A compressed air system for a vehicle, normally a truck or bus, usually includes a number of components having different functions. The components include components to clean and dry the air, and to distribute the compressed air to different functions, such as brakes, steering, suspensions and door openers. The compressed air system also includes a compressor and one or more reservoirs for the compressed air.
The modular air supply system of the present invention concerns only a part of the total system of compressed air for a vehicle, such as a heavy or light duty truck, lorry or bus.
As the air compressor systems have developed over the years and the demands on efficiency have increased the systems have become more and more extensive. Before the air from the air compressor reaches the rest of the air pressure system and the air pressure tanks, it is dried in an air drier, which normally is an air dryer of desiccant type. The desiccant of the air dryer is frequently regenerated by dry air to maintain good performance of the air dryer. Furthermore, the air pressure in the tank(s) is monitored and when a lower set limit is reached the compressor is started to load the air tanks. When a higher set limit of the air pressure of the tanks is reached an unloading valve will open and expand the air pressure to the atmosphere.
By monitoring the air deliveries from the compressor through the dryer and by calculating the need for regeneration continuously, on the road, the air dryer process will be close to optimal for the present technology, using desiccants for drying of the air. Furthermore, by measuring ambient temperature and system pressure, the air-drying process will adapt to any application and vehicle operation. Depending on driving conditions, the system can make a choice when the regeneration process is to take place.
To control the regeneration of the air dryer, the pressure of the air tanks and the distribution of compressed air to the different functions of the vehicle a number of electronic, pneumatic and/or mechanic controls are needed. These controls and the air dryer are the main parts of the modular air supply system of the present invention.
Depending on different types and sizes of vehicles, regulations in different countries, demands from owners and drivers, different climates etc. the air supply system will have different parts and functions. This means that suppliers of air systems normally will have to have systems of different sizes and design giving many different variants. Thus, there is a need for a more flexible air supply system, which is more easily adapted to different vehicles and reduces the demands regarding different variants.
One main object for an owner of a commercial vehicle is that the vehicle should spend as little time on maintenance as possible. The air supply systems of prior art are often rather complex having many integrated parts, which is not optimal regarding maintenance and repair. Thus there is a need for an air supply system which facilitates maintenance and repair. There is also a need for an air supply system giving advantages of production.
The present invention is based on the idea of using a base unit, which is furnished with different modules depending on needs, wishes and regulations. Thus, the system is designed for high modularity built around a base unit, which may be fitted with different modules and functions.
One object of the present invention is to facilitate maintenance and service of the compressed air system and thus, make it possible to decrease the time of service for the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to make the system more compact and flexible but still reliable. A more compact and flexible air pressure system is easier to adapt to different demands, reducing the demands on storage.
The above objects are met by a modular air supply system for a vehicle, which system comprises a base unit forming an interface to different modules of the air supply system.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious for a person skilled in the art from reading the description below of preferred embodiments of the invention.